Geeks on Thanksgiving
by Little Octopus
Summary: Alfred and Arthur's relationship is challenged on Thanksgiving by Alfred's family. Will Alfred make the right choice?


**Happy Thanksgiving!**

Arthur watched grumpily beside Amelia, who was equally grumpy, from the bar in the kitchen.

Alfred and Abigail were moving around the kitchen, expertly avoiding each other as they cooked the evening feast.

"Why can't I help?" Amy whined, throwing her arms across the counter.

"You'll just get in the way." Abigail said calmly, tossing some salad.

Amy groaned and thunked her head against the counter.

"So then why can't I help?" Arthur asked, leaning across the counter.

"Because you burn cereal." Alfred smiled over his shoulder and continued to attack a bowl of potatoes.

"How do you burn cereal?" Amy asked, bringing her eyes to Arthur. "There is no heat involved in the making of cereal."

"Well, how do you get in the way? You're three feet tall!" Arthur said, narrowing his eyes and fighting a grin.

Amy jumped up on the bar stool. "Just because you have a height complex does not mean I do! I am still young and have time to grow while _you,_ old man, will never grow again!" She sat down in her stool with her tongue sticking out and her arms crossed.

Arthur felt his mouth fall open. He heard Alfred laughing hysterically behind him. He cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Yes, but guessing by your brother's genes, you'll be all legs and no brain." He winked just in case the little girl thought he was serious. In all honesty, he was surprised at how fluent the young girl had become after hanging around him. Same with Abigail. Maybe the English accent was pretty useful.

Amy tossed her short blonde hair and leaned forward, much like Arthur had. "Twat." she said.

Abigail about dropped her dish of deviled eggs. "Amelia!" she snapped.

Alfred turned wide eyes to Arthur who held up his hands. He hadn't ever used that word in front of Amy.

"What?" Amelia asked, hurt in her blue eyes.

"Where did you learn that word?!" Abigail placed her plate on the counter and narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"W-well Arthur is British so I googled some British words so I could..." Her face turned red and she lowered her eyes. She finished her sentence quietly. "Impress him."

Alfred glanced at Arthur who felt his own cheeks heat up. He couldn't remember the last time someone looked up to him. He looked at Abigail, asking if he could speak with his eyes. At her nod, he placed a hand on her head. "That's very sweet, Amy. However, that happens to be a bad word. If you would like, while these two cook dinner, I can teach you some other words."

Amelia looked up at her mother who sighed. "I'll let it slide this time. But if I hear that word out of you - _any_ of you- you will be grounded."

"Mom, you can't ground me." Alfred said, grinning.

Abigail turned a glare to her son. "Watch me, boy."

Alfred quickly turned back to his mashed potatoes.

"Come on." Arthur smiled and lifted Amy from her stool. "Let's go to the living room."

The girl ran ahead of Arthur. The blond looked at Abigail. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know she would-"

"It's alright, Arthur." Abigail smiled and turned back to her dishes of food. "Just keep her entertained until the relatives show up. She has plenty of cousins."

Arthur froze. "Relatives?"

"Yeah." Alfred looked up and grinned. "Mom does have siblings. They're coming over with all their kids! A few of them even have kids of their own."

"Oh." Arthur breathed. How would the rest of Alfred's family approve of him? Not to mention their relationship. He scurried into the living room.

0

Arthur stayed glued to Alfred's side as his family started to fill the house. Amy had abandoned him once her cousins had shown up. He noticed that one aunt in particular had her eyes locked on him and Alfred. Arthur tried to avoid her gaze at all costs.

However, all his troubles we're for nothing as the family sat down, she ended up right beside him. Arthur moved his chair closer to alfred, making the blond give him a strange look. Arthur smiled and bowed his head as Abigail began the grace.

The food began circulating. Alfred's grandmother smiled at Arthur as she gnawed a piece of turkey. "Who is that boy next to ya, Alfie?" she asked.

Arthur covered his mouth to hide the snicker. 'Alfie'. Alfred's elbow found his ribs quickly. "He's my boyfriend, Gram." Alfred said.

"Ooooh." Gram nodded and went back to gnawing her turkey.

"I can't believe Andrew's son would turn out _gay_." The aunt beside Arthur muttered.

Alfred turned and glared at his aunt. "It doesn't matter, Allison. I talked to Dad about it and he said it was alright-"

"My brother would _never_ be alright with his only son being a fag!" The aunt, Allison, stood and glared at Alfred over Arthur.

Alfred stood too. "I am not his only son! He had Matthew too!"

"No! He was gay and we had already written him out of the family!"

"We?!" Alfred moved forward, bumping Arthur, making the blond press his hand to Alfred's stomach. The last thing Arthur needed was Alfred beating his aunt up. "'We' my ass! You are the only one who has a problem with me and Mattie!"

"I bet Andrew is rolling over in his grave!" Allison spat.

"Shut up!" Alfred roared.

Arthur glanced around the room. He noticed that Amy had begun to cry. "Enough!" Arthur jumped between Alfred and Allison, pushing Alfred in the chest. "Sit down!"

"Arthur-"

"Alfred!" Arthur narrowed his eyes. Alfred slowly sank into his chair.

"Now," Arthur turned to Allison, his palms raised. "I know we all have different opinions, but would Andrew really want-" Arthur froze as Allison spat at him.

"Don't speak of my brother!" she snapped.

Alfred jumped up and shoved Arthur behind his back. "Don't spit on my fiancé!" He roared.

"Fiancé?"

Arthur swiped up a napkin to dab at his shirt. He smiled at Amy. "I hope it's alright, poppet."

The young girl grinned. "It's bloody fantastic!"

Alfred gazed at the table as his relatives grinned and stood to congratulate them. He watched Gram clap and chortle with glee before turning back to Allison. "It seems only you have a problem with this."

Allison glared at Alfred and Arthur. "Don't expect me."

"We won't." Arthur replied, lacing his fingers with Alfred's.

"I suggest you leave." Alfred said softly.

"Bye Felicia!" Amy shouted.

Allison threw down her chair as she left.

Alfred grinned at Arthur who smiled back.

0

Arthur was just falling asleep as Alfred spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Okay with what?" Arthur cracked open his eyes and blinked at Alfred.

"I mean, she was really rude to you and I want to make sure that you're okay." Alfred whispered, rubbing Arthur's hip.

Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred's nose. "I'm perfectly wonderful. As long as I have you."

Sitting up, Alfred leaned over Arthur, the moon reflecting his eyes brightly through their window. "I don't care what nobody else says." Arthur winced internally at Alfred's grammar. "I love you, Arthur Kirkland, and I have every intent on being with you for as long as I live. And if I lose friends or family along the way, I didn't need them anyway."

Arthur smiled and pulled his fiancé down for a warm kiss. Their chests touched and Arthur tugged Arthur closer, enjoying having Arthur's weight against him. Arthur pulled away and stroked Alfred's cheeks with his thumbs. "You are one crazy American."

"I'm _your_ crazy american."

Arthur laughed, causing Flynn to meow irritably from his spot near their feet.

Alfred grinned and made a 'shh'-ing noise before nuzzling Arthur's neck. "I love you."

"I love you." Arthur whispered.

0

**Author's note: yup.**

**If you have requests, get them in now! I will close requests on New Years.**

**Please include the pairing and don't be upset if it takes me a bit to get to them. I have like four in a row right now. XD**

***Hannah-fish: I am an awful person who keeps getting Dearie's stories done late and I am very very sorry please feel free to punch me in the nose. That said, _this was so cute ohh my god._**


End file.
